Pebble
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: "Huh? Being paired with them?" Alexandrite was not happy about being paired with chrysoberyl, what with the honey colored gem's perfection and a tendency to annoy them just by existing. this is going to be troublesome... - a series of short scenes of Chrysoberyl and Alexandrite before the story had begun. (enemies to friends to lovers) warning: vague spoilers to the manga


**so since I saw that there wasn't enough about chrysoberyl and Alexandrite before canon, I decided to write some. and as someone roleplaying alecki, I kind of became obsessed with Alexandrite and chrysoberyl despite not even caring about alexandrite at first XD I wanted to rp phos but too many did already so I just chose alecki for being interesting as well and slowly I fell in love with them.**

 **so here's my self indulging fic,**

 **enjoy~**

 **p.s. I do not own houseki no kuni, ichikawa the genius does.**

 **p.s.s. vague spoilers, meaning characters and the ending.**

 **p.s.s.s. one character was supposed to be taken to the moon millenniums ago, I accidentally wrote them into the story and just decided to change reality XD**

* * *

"HUH!?"

"Alexandrite, keep quiet," Peridot said firmly.

"No way!" Alexandrite glared at the yellow-green gem. "Why do I need a partner anyways? I had been fighting for decades and was doing great without one!"

"Just shut up about it," A hand pushed Alexandrite's head down. The pushed down gem struggled, not wanting to break the blue haired delinquent by hitting them. "We all need partners in case something happens. And you're no better, nerd."

"Release them, Blue Zoisite," A deep voice echoed and the gem holding Alexandrite down huffed, the hand letting the turquoise head rise back up.

Alexandrite patted their hair down and stood up, turning to stare at the base of their troubles.

Long honey colored hair. Long fox like eyes framing yellow orbs. A calm smile.

Chrysoberyl.

The same gem type as Alexandrite.

Their new patrol partner.

Joy.

* * *

A pointing finger.

"The only reason the two of us got paired was because we're the same type," Alexandrite said annoyingly to the amused honey haired gem. "I don't even like you."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," The annoying gem said politely, obviously doing it just to spite them.

"GRRR!" Alexandrite growled and stomped their leg, wishing that they could return to the library. Lapis had promised them a good story, after all.

A hand was placed on their back and they jolted, fearing they would crack, only to be surprised when the touch was so gentle nothing happened. They turned to look at the owner of the hand.

The insufferable honor student, Chrysoberyl. The gem they were forced to work with.

"What?" They snapped.

Chrysoberyl smiled faintly. "Pleasure to work with you."

 __"I feel that you two would become best friends," Sensei said kindly.__

Alexandrite seriously doubted that.

* * *

They squinted as they slashed at the Lunarian main part and fell back as it dissolved, fighting the rising urge to scream.

They didn't like how they felt when they fought. It felt like another them was pushing up, begging to be let out.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Alexandrite snapped, glaring at their forced upon partner. Chrysoberyl smiled their usual annoying small smile, as if they knew something Alexandrite didn't, and tapped on their sword.

"It cracked."

They scoffed, yanking back their sword and checking it over. It did indeed have a long crack over it.

Obsidian wasn't going to like it.

"I knew it." They grumbled, not liking to be indebted.

"Of course," Chrysoberyl said simply, somehow managing to annoy them further even without trying to.

Why couldn't had Lapis agreed to partner with them?

* * *

"I can't tolerate them!" Alexandrite complained loudly. Deep blue hair came into their vision as a finger pushed their forehead up, forcing them to lock eyes with Lapis Lazuli, the librarian.

"I would usually say silence at the library, but we both know that it's the only place you can vent so I'll let it slide," The gem released Alexandrite in favor of pushing their hair back and picking a book from a pile next to the table, depositing it in front of the light turquoise gem. "It's about jellyfish. The recently born diamond-class gem seems to be liking them so it'll be good to be armed with the knowledge."

Ever the nerd, Alexandrite thought amusingly. "Bortz is their name and they're already fifty, book maniac."

Lapis shrugged. "They don't seem very smart, that one. Though as a diamond-class, they'll be excellent at battle. Diamond is already gushing over them."

"Oh no, Bortz is going to be corrupted!" Alexandrite gasped dramatically. "Three hopeless airheads? It's the end. And it's all older brother Yellow's fault!"

"Your sarcasm was noted, Alexandrite."

"And your apathy shines through your words, Lapis Lazuli."

"You flatter me."

Alexandrite groaned and slumped onto the table. "Just let me read in silence, you maniac."

Lapis chuckled and settled a bowl of pink jellyfish next to them and picked up a pile of books, walking away. The light turquoise gem stared at the distancing back and sighed, picking the surprisingly thick book and opened it, beginning to read.

It was more interesting than expected and Alexandrite became engrossed with the underwater world, not noticing the drowsiness coating their mind until they closed their eyes and went under.

A heaviness spreading over their back woke them up. They attempted to get up but a familiar voice echoed softly.

"How unsightly, Alecki…" The tone was too fond for the words to be delivered as an insult and Alexandrite froze in place, curious and confused.

A hand was softly placed on their head and they suppressed a flinch, covered eyes widening at the hand gently petting their hair.

It felt nice and they felt the drowsiness return, and then a soft mewl accidentally left them.

The hand stiffened and disappeared. Alexandrite bit down a disappointed grumble, annoyed at their slip up.

"I hope that…" A sigh was heard and footsteps left the library. Alexandrite waited a few moments and then when they were sure that the library was deserted, they sat up. A blanket fell from their shoulders and they jerked, a strange warmth coating their cheeks.

Chrysoberyl actually covered them with a blanket like one of those romantic stories Diamond liked to share too much.

Thank god no one else saw them—

"So you slept well?"

"GAH!" Alexandrite fell on the ground and clutched their chest, looking up to see the notoriously quiet Ghost Quartz peer at them from behind a book pile. "Are you trying to send me to the moon?!"

"I thought that you didn't want to, seeing you fought so hard against it this morning…" The fleeting gem came to crouch before the fallen gem, frail hands holding frail knees.

Alexandrite eyed the strange gem and sighed, sitting up in a cross legged position, resting their chin on their palm. "What do you want? It's way past your bedtime, pebble Ghost."

White locks of hair shifted as Ghost tilted their head. "Lapis seemed bored."

The gem was mental, Alexandrite thought as they stood up. "Lapis can look after themselves. You need sleep. Take after the older gems, like me."

Ghost looked at them for a long time before nodding slowly, smiling their smile that gave them the impression of a breakable glass. "Thank you for looking after me, older brother."

Alexandrite glowed proudly at the nickname. "Go to sleep, pebble Ghost."

The younger gem nodded and stood up as well with the help of their responsible elder sibling, leaving the library as quietly as they had entered it.

Alexandrite stretched and yawned, absentmindedly tapping on the jellyfish and picking up the book, dragging their legs back to their room.

They had a long, long day ahead of them.

* * *

"Stop being so near me!" Alexandrite yelled at one point, hair prickling with tension. The honey haired gem looked up in confusion, having just picked up some stray cotton.

Far away from the bristling gem.

Chrysoberyl smiled softly and stood up, taking a few steps away and crouching again, hands gently pushing the grass away.

It should have calmed Alexandrite, but they only felt more annoyance. Why was the honor student so submissive? They knew Chrysoberyl had a mean side to them. They witnessed the 'honor student' tease the new diamond bortz or the pranks the honey colored gem played on the delinquent Blue Zoisite and their partner, Peridot. First time that they saw the mature Peridot actually laugh so loudly.

Even after being paired up for two years already, Chrysoberyl didn't even try to poke them or speak a word.

It was frustrating the turquoise gem to no end.

The memory of the hand over their hair flashed before them and Alexandrite turned away, feeling their face warm up.

They definitely didn't yearn for that touch again. It was just a strange new side of their forced upon partner.

A familiar dread spread through them and they stood up, drawing out their sword and looking up to see a sunspot appearing.

"Go call Sensei," They told Chrysoberyl firmly, knowing without looking that the gem was already running. That much they could trust their partner to do.

The old feeling of their other-self bubbled in their chest and they gritted their teeth, getting into position and hoping that Sensei would arrive before the sunspot appeared completely.

No such luck. They jumped away as a row of arrows struck the ground they had just stood on. They ran in a circle towards it and slashed their sword, sending a blast of wind towards the arrows and knocking them back. The arrows pierced some Lunarians, who disappeared in a gust of smoke. They landed on the sunspot and hacked wildly at the attacking enemies, twirling in place to send another wave of air over the Sundries.

A loud blast in the distant alerted them and they momentarily looked to the ground just in time to see Chrysoberyl's arm fall to the ground with a loud crack, the gem looking at their arm in shock.

Why were they back!? Where was Sensei?

"You stupid!—"

Three arrows struck them in the head and Alexandrite crushed down. Despite feeling that they were being crushed, they blindly tried to reach for their sword.

They didn't want to get taken. They needed to save Chrysoberyl. They still had to—

Arrows pierced their hands, legs, and torso.

Everything turned black.

* * *

Someone was crying.

They felt like they were surfacing from a heavy pool of resin. They tried to move, but the sensation of tiny shards rubbing each other made them shudder with a deeply unpleasant sensation and settle down.

"Don't worry, Chrysoberyl. We found all of their shards this morning so nothing was lost. Sensei saved them just in time."

...It sounded like that young Jade. The green gem was learning from the old Euclase to be a strategist since they had a dream to lead the gems, but being only several hundred years old, they had a long way to go.

Alexandrite was feeling really old at the moment. They grew up between the books. The only reason they even started to go into combat in recent decades was because of their high hardness and the kidnapping of Topaz and Ruby. Sensei was reluctant to send them into battle for some reason.

Another sob was heard, cutting through their thoughts, and Jade sputtered. "H-hey, it's okay! They're not gone. N-no need to cry."

"Th-they we di-distracted by me… I-I made such a stupid blunder…"

If they had their eyes, they would had been wide in shock. Chrysoberyl was crying? The honor student… crying? Because they were nearly taken away? They actually cared about them? Even after all Alexandrite put them through…?

"You're only a beginner. Alexandrite fought for much longer than you. I-it's okay, just apologize to them when they wake up, okay?"

Oh, right… Chrysoberyl was only four-hundred years old…

So young…

So scared…

Their hand touched a hard surface and a soft gasp was heard. They could barely see the honey colored gem through the many cracks in their head, but they held the shaking shoulder and gave it a few pats.

"There there…" They mumbled with a broken voice, their mind growing heavy. Was it night already? Their hand fell down only to be caught and held gingerly.

A soft smile appeared in their shattered sight and a hard mouth was pressed to their broken hand. "I'll do better next time, Alecki…"

Sleep took them under.

* * *

Their eyes snapped open and Alexandrite sat up, looking frantically around them.

Rutile's medical bay.

They weren't taken away.

They quickly felt their body. Whole. No parts gone. No memories gone.

Everything was in place. They relaxed in relief, only to tense when footsteps neared them.

Honey hair glowed in the sun as Chrysoberyl appeared, holding a bowl in their hands. The gem looked up, locking eyes with Alexandrite.

The two stared at each other for a long time, a heavy silence falling over them.

The honey haired gem smiled softly, as if nothing happened, and went to Alexandrite's bedside and placed the bowl there, sitting on a free chair silently.

Waiting.

Alright, so they won't speak until Alexandrite would.

The turquoise gem coughed awkwardly. "How long was I out?"

"A month."

"Wow."

Chrysoberyl looked amused, yet a vision of a crying face replaced the smile. Alexandrite gulped. "What happened?"

Their partner's fox eyes closed, posture tensing. "I got Sensei and while rushing back to aid you, a stray Lunarian Sundry shot me and exploded. You got distracted and was shot down by the main sunspot. They were flying away with you when Sensei arrived and shot them down. It took us two weeks to find all the shards… they broke you pretty badly."

A heavy feeling settled in Alexandrite chest. They were so close to being taken away. To 'die'. Just like Topaz and Ruby… they clutched their chest, shaking slightly at the terror threatening to take them over.

They were scared. They were scared. They were scared—

"Are you alright?"

Turquoise eyes snapped up and Chrysoberyl retracted a hand that nearly touched their shoulder. Then the usual smile came and the gem was preparing to stand up and leave.

So submissive. So stupidly naïve—

Chrysoberyl startled when a hand grabbed theirs. The powder between their surfaces rubbed, but thanks to their similar hardness, nothing cracked. Honey eyes looked at Alexandrite.

"Alec—Alexandrite?"

"Why don't you fight back?" Alexandrite snapped, glaring into the long honey eyes. "Those two years I just kept yelling at you, telling you to keep away, not letting you speak or barking orders when we fought. And you didn't try once to stop me.

Why… why aren't you rebelling?" They finished lamely, looking down. "You just kept annoying me with how perfectly calm and submissive you were. No matter what I did, you would just smile your stupid smile and do what I asked."

"…Did you want me to snap?" The soft voice echoed, the other gem not moving. "You wanted me to yell back?"

"…Yes?" Alexandrite felt silly now. "The honor student. Perfect grades, perfect posture, perfect hair, perfect everything. And I got stuck with you."

"You flatter me."

"Oh, come on!" Alexandrite growled and snatched back their hand, fingers aching to tear something, "That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

They looked up to see an amused expression and groaned in frustration. "Stop it!"

"You didn't want me to rebel?"

"GAH! Stop it!"

Chrysoberyl kept smiling at them calmly. They screeched and slumped on the bed in defeat. "Don't you have anyone better to follow?"

"…Not really." The other gem sat back down, head bowed down. "After all, I asked for you."

Alexandrite's protests died down.

The usually calm gem looked away from them. "I watched you fight a few times. Your movements were like a beautiful dance. I was so mesmerized that I wanted to learn from you. I thought that acting submissive would make you like me better…

But it got you annoyed instead."

Alexandrite's brows furrowed. "So why didn't you drop the act? Did you enjoy being yelled at?"

"Not at all. But you… you were too cute to be taken seriously, to be honest."

Alexandrite experienced a short in their mind. They stared at the perfectly calm gem in bewilderment mixed with shock.

Chrysoberyl stared at them and started to chuckle. "For an old man, you act pretty childishly. It's very endearing."

Alexandrite's face was boiling and they just gawked at the chuckling gem. "Y-you take that back, you idiot pebble! What kind of an idiot just rushes into the battle without checking their surroundings first!? And you have the audacity to cry about it!? Stop giggling already!"

But Chrysoberyl only laughed, their calm expression broken into a wide grin and sparkling eyes. Alexandrite stared, awestruck at the shining gem.

Chrysoberyl was burying their face in their hands, the laughter shaking their body. Alexandrite reached hesitantly to caress the shaking shoulders, noticing the soft whimpering and the faint cracking originating from the eyes.

"What's wrong?" The older gem asked, their voice faint. Chrysoberyl shook their head and raised it, a pained tight-lipped smile gracing their glowing face.

"I'm so glad that I didn't lose you over my stupidity. I don't ever want to lose you…"

Alexandrite's face heated up and the gem groaned, hanging their head down. "Stop saying such embarrassing stuff, you stupid pebble."

Chrysoberyl chuckled. "So do you feel the same?"

Alexandrite hesitated but then nodded, jolting when hands held their face and raised it. They stared at Chrysoberyl, blushing furiously and feeling a need to run as the softly smiling face came closer.

A hard nose clanked with theirs and a shudder went through their body, not entirely an unpleasant one. They took a deep breath and raised their hands from the narrow shoulders to the long face, eyelids lowering and face burning at the intimacy.

"I'm not letting you go now, Alecki…" Their noses separated and Chrysoberyl smiled faintly at them.

A small warm smile.

Alexandrite relaxed and clanked foreheads with them. "Don't think so highly of yourself, pebble."

A soft chuckle echoed between them.

* * *

"Alecki," Lapis smirked knowingly.

"Alecki?" Jade and Euclase shared looks.

"It sounds stupid." Blue Zoisite huffed, yelping when Peridot pinched their side.

"I think it's adorable," Diamond smiled brightly, nudging a brooding pebble Bortz. The long haired gem grumbled and looked away. Diamond didn't seem phased though.

"It was about time you'll get a nickname at your age" Yellow commented, ducking under Alexandrite's sword.

"You're much older than me!" The flustered gem cried in frustration just as Rutile passed by.

The doctor raised a brow. "You're pretty old—"

"You're only a century younger than me, senile duck!"

"Why you…"

Alexandrite yelped as they were snatched away just as a scalpel zoomed by. The gem gulped and sighed when they were placed on their legs, looking to the one who saved them.

Chrysoberyl smiled softly at them. "Don't provoke the one putting you together, Alecki."

Alexandrite blushed but only pushed the gem away. "Well, they started it."

Chrysoberyl chuckled and brushed a hand over the turquoise hair, sending a pleasant shudder through the older gem. Alexandrite glared at their partner. "You really like doing that, pebble."

The fox eyes shone. "It's really smooth. Mine is too divided."

Alexandrite raised a brow and tugged the other gem to a bench, forcing them to sit down. Chrysoberyl stared at them in confusion, smiling amusingly when the older gem ordered them to not move.

Hands with turquoise painted nails immediately went to the honey colored hair and gently combed through it, the coolness of the hair calming the hesitant fingers and soon Chrysoberyl was sporting a long braid resting over their shoulder. The newly braided gem looked up, smiling at the embarrassed turquoise gem. "You can be quite romantic at times."

"Shut up!" Alexandrite blushed. "Just say if you like it."

"I adore it."

Alexandrite sputtered.

Chrysoberyl giggled.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" A blanket was draped over their shoulders and Alexandrite blinked groggily, raising their head from their research to see their partner smile fondly at them.

Alexandrite smiled and then yawned. "Was just finishing documenting Lapis' research. Ghost forced them to sleep so it fell on me."

"We do have a patrol together tomorrow, you know?"

"I know… give me five minutes…" Alexandrite drooped onto the table, caught by long arms.

Chrysoberyl shook their head at the gem's soft sleepy protesting. "You're going to bed, old man. Winter had just finished. You need more sunlight before you can pull all-nighters."

"Lemme go~" Alexandrite struggled dramatically, but quickly snuggled to Chrysoberyl's chest when they were picked up, feeling safe and happy in those arms.

"So submissive."

"Shut up, pebble."

"I am turning nine-hundred soon, old man. You're nearly hitting the two thousand mark."

"…Give me two centuries before that…"

Chrysoberyl chuckled. "Love you, Alecki."

Alexandrite blushed but smiled warmly. "Love you too, Pebble."

It was so warm…

* * *

"Please?" An annoyingly high pitched voice pleaded. Alexandrite sighed while Chrysoberyl smiled amusingly.

"Why do you want us to model for you, Red Beryl?" Alexandrite asked. They usually didn't interact with the other gem, their interests never overlapping. Yet, today the fashionista had hounded on their trail until the two were alone.

And now they were cornered.

"It could be worse," Chrysoberyl chuckled and Alexandrite groaned, grabbing their head.

That _was_ the worst.

* * *

"It's perfect!" Red Beryl twirled in place, clasping hands excitedly.

Alexandrite wasn't feeling perfect. Their hair was rolled to two buns and held with knitting needles. They wore a blouse familiar to their sleeping attire, only black with long sleeves that spread down as they reached their wrists. The frilly skirt reached their thighs and they wore knee-length boots.

Too heavy in their opinion.

"You look very cute," Chrysoberyl said and Alexandrite blushed, looking at their partner to complain only for their voice to get stuck in their throat.

Same blouse only instead of a frilly skirt, it was a long straight skirt that reached the floor, hiding the legs entirely.

The honey colored hair was moved so the split was in the middle and the front locks were pulled back, exposing the fox eyes completely.

The entire look gave Chrysoberyl a regal appearance.

Alexandrite could only gawk, blushing furiously and too scared to touch their partner.

Chrysoberyl noticed their flustered gawking and smiled kindly, stepping fluidly forward and taking a hold of Alexandrite's hand. Pulling them closer.

Alexandrite was unable to form a coherent thought, eyes glued to their partner's eyes and feeling too clumsy.

"So I take it that you like my clothing?" Chrysoberyl chuckled at Alexandrite's small nods and clinked noses with them, laughing when the turquoise gem nearly fainted.

All this perfection… and it was theirs.

* * *

"On your right!" Alexandrite shouted. Chrysoberyl planted their heels in the grass and jumped back, an arrow passing millimeters from their torso. "Don't lose focus!"

Chrysoberyl didn't answer, staring up in horror. A Lunarian had their arrow pointed at them.

Alexandrite turned in their place to demand an answer, eyes widening at the danger.

"CHRYSO!" They shouted as they ran forward, jumping in front of the gem, trying to slash down the arrow only for their cracked arm to fall and with it the sword.

The arrow cut them to two. They fell on the grass, clutching their broken torso with their remaining hand.

"No!" Chrysoberyl cried out in fear and twirled in place, sending a gust of wind that blew the Lunarian away, jumping onto the sunspot and cutting the main source down. The cloud dissipated and the gem fell down far away.

Alexandrite struggled to their front and started to crawl forward, dread and fear taking root in them. "Chrysoberyl? Partner? Answer me!"

"Alecki, I'm here! I'm here..." Cracked hands cupped their cheeks and Alexandrite jerked, looking up to see a cracked face smile calmly. They relaxed, letting themselves be picked up to the familiar chest, arms holding them tightly. They raised a cracked hand and patted the quivering shoulder.

"There, there… we protected each other…"

"I'm so sorry, Alecki. I nearly got you taken again. Please don't leave me…"

"I'm not going anywhere…" Alexandrite caressed their partner's cheek, smiling at the shaking gem, bumping noses. "You tolerated me for five centuries, you can tolerate me for five more."

Chrysoberyl slowly calmed down and smiled lovingly. "I prefer it to be five thousand more."

Alexandrite blushed. "Whatever."

The honey haired gem laughed.

* * *

"Sensei. Pull Chrysoberyl out of fighting." Alexandrite faced adamant, a serious expression on their face. The giant gem stared at them, perplexed. The turquoise gem sighed and rubbed their face. "They're getting more reckless. Each time it seems like some danger comes towards me, they rush before me. They got broken more times than I like, which is around ten times against twelve sunspots."

Sensei's expression went into an understanding one. "They're worried that you'll be hurt again, Alexandrite."

"I know!" They said in frustration. "But instead it'll get them hurt sooner or later! I won't let them be taken for their recklessness!"

Sensei seemed to think over it then nodded. "Then you'll break the news to Chrysoberyl that they won't be in patrol duty anymore—"

"What?"

Alexandrite snapped around to the entrance to see Chrysoberyl stand there, a rare look of shock on their expression.

"Chryso—"

The gem turned and left. Alexandrite took a brief look at Adamant and with his nod ran towards the door, looking for their partner.

Spotting a distancing back, they ran quickly to it, apologizing for nearly crashing into the new Zircon gem and Yellow diamond, and catching up to the briskly walking Chrysoberyl.

"Chrysoberyl? Listen to me, please!" Alexandrite said frantically. The other gem ignored them. Alexandrite gritted their teeth and jumped on the younger gem, knocking them both to the ground.

CRACK!

"Ack!" Alexandrite clutched their torso, where they felt the cracks travelling all the way up to their pelvis and chest. They struggled and sat up, looking up to see a furrowed eyed Chrysoberyl shake, cracks appearing over their face and arms.

"Chryso—"

"HOW DID THAT ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING, YOU OLD MAN!?"

Alexandrite was shocked into silence. The calm gem had never shouted at them. They had never lost their composure into rage. Perhaps crying like that sole incident when Alexandrite was shattered, but never angry.

Chrysoberyl fell on their knees, burying their face in their hands, shoulders shaking. "How can I protect you if you push me away again? Please don't leave me, Alecki. I love you, please, please, please."

"Pebble… it's nothing like that…" The older gem slowly crawled to the crying gem and wrapped them in a tight hug, patting the long back. "There, there… you were scaring me. You were taking too many risks and putting my safety before yours and I cannot allow that. I won't put you in danger you cannot defend yourself from."

"But I let you break! You nearly got taken again!" Chrysoberyl shook, burying their face in Alexandrite's shoulder. "It was my fault. I need to be stronger. I need to be faster."

"It goes both ways, you know. I need to be better at protecting you. I'm basically an old fart. You have much more to see than me." Alexandrite held the younger gem and rocked them. "Let me spoil you, okay? Stay in my room tonight, okay?"

Chrysoberyl nodded, curling in Alexandrite's lap. "Don't leave me."

"Not a chance, pebble."

* * *

After fierce scolding from Rutile, Alexandrite dragged Chrysoberyl to their room, guiding the distrust gem to the closet and forcing them to switch to sleeping robes. Chrysoberyl silently let Alexandrite run their fingers over the mended cracks and hold them tightly.

"I'm here, Pebble," Alexandrite said softly, pulling the younger gem to the bed and cupping the long face. Fox eyes stared back and they smiled. "Let us forget about everything, okay?"

"…" Chrysoberyl gave a faint smile and nodded, knocking noses with Alexandrite. "I love you…"

"Love you too, Chrysoberyl," Alexandrite hugged them and pulled the blanket over them. "Don't leave me…"

* * *

"Eme-emergency!" Peridot cried, body crumbling as they stumbled into the school. Alexandrite and Chrysoberyl alongside Rutile rushed to the broken gem.

"What happened?" Alexandrite asked the gasping gem. Yellow-green mouth opened in a cry.

"B-blue Zoisite! Th-the Lunarians!"

Alexandrite and Chrysoberyl set off immediately.

"Secure Blue Zoisite while I take the Lunarians down!" Alexandrite called, their partner nodding and pulling out their sword just as the sunspot appeared. Some Sundries were collecting violet-blue shards. The delinquent gem was unconscious, their head smashed to two and their body in pieces, almost all of them already in soft golden bowls.

"Now!"

Chrysoberyl slashed at two Sundries and rushed to the bowls, jumping back when a row of arrows descended on them, rushing back forward.

This sunspot was different, Alexandrite noted in frustration as they sent a wave at Sundries, ducking under arms and kicking through two more. It was bigger than usual yet went down easily.

It smelled too much like a trap—

They slashed down the main Lunarian and something was wrapped around their ankle.

They looked down to see a heavy chain around their ankle.

"Chrys—" They fell from the skies, a scream leaving them as the ground came up quickly.

"NO!"

They crashed onto something hard and shudders wrecked through their body.

Yet they didn't shatter. Their left arm half hanging half snapped, a foot crushed. Their body cracked all over.

Yet they were still somewhat whole.

What had stopped their descend?

"I'm glad…" A choked voice was heard and Alexandrite looked down, cracks dragging over each other.

Chrysoberyl was shattered under them, only their head somewhat intact.

"Chryso!" Alexandrite scrambled to the side and frantically tried to put the proper shards together. "You idiot! What were you thinking?! Stop saving me all the time already."

Chrysoberyl was ignoring their scolding, a relieved smile gracing their cracked face. Alexandrite growled and poked the pale cheek. "You're on library duty for the next decade. No patrol-duty until you—"

An arrow struck Chrysoberyl's face, shattering it.

Alexandrite's body froze, eyes growing wide and fear and dread bubbling in them as they started to tremble.

Another arrow struck near their fingers and the turquoise gem looked up to see Blue Zoisite's remains already whisked away by a second sunspot.

A second one!?

It was coming for Chrysoberyl!

No! Nonononononono!

They got onto their feet, the crushed foot hindering them, and held their sword tightly, their left arm hanging uselessly.

They had to protect their partner.

BAM!

They fell back as the chain from before tripped them. They cried out as their cracks deepened yet they didn't break. Good to have high hardness.

More Sundries sent arrows and Alexandrite jumped forward, charging at the sunspot.

Don't let them take Chrysoberyl. Don't let them take Chrysoberyl.

They squinted their eyes at the glowing sunspot. Were the Lunarians always this bright? Why was it so hard to see? Were the Lunarians using flash to obscure their sight?

The urge to scream was growing louder in them.

They couldn't focus.

Save Chrysoberyl.

Save Chryso…..

Save …...

….

…..roy.

…..stroy.

 **Destroy.**

The light turned red.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A scream ripped from their throat and their sword went down.

A small cloud enveloped them and something heavy spun around their torso and the same feeling from before engulfed them as they plunged down.

This time nothing stopped their descend and they screamed as they broke, the ringing of their inclusions and shards shrieking in the open field.

Red. Red. Red. Red.

They had to destroy that color!

They had to save someone!

Save!

Pebble.

"CHRYSOBERYL!" Alexandrite cried, the red vanishing to reveal a sunspot growing further and further away.

Violet-blue and Honey colored shards in two bowls secured in the main Lunarian's hands.

" **NOOOOOOOOO!** " They roared, trying to get up but despite the chains holding them down dissipating, their feet were shattered and their left arm had fallen far away.

" **CHRYSOBERYL! NO! GIVE THEM BACK!** **PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEDON'T! NOOOO!** " They crawled, digging their splintering nails into the grass and pulling themselves ahead, the light from the sun blinding them.

Chrysoberyl! Chrysoberyl! Don't leave them! Don't go! Don't go!

"Alexandrite…" A huge hand gently cupped their reaching out fingers, wide as saucers eyes turning to see Adamant kneeling next to them. "The blame lies within me."

Eyes returned to the sky.

Nothing was left of the Sunspot.

Alexandrite screamed, shattering in a thousand pieces.

* * *

"How long was I out for?"

"Three months."

"Huh… too bad it wasn't more…" Alexandrite muttered indifferently, staring blankly at the dark ceiling.

What was the point of waking up anyways? Chrysoberyl was gone. Their partner was stolen from them.

Their throat felt tight.

Chrysoberyl promised to never leave them…

Chrysoberyl…

It was all because of that second Sunspot. Because of the change of the usual pattern.

How dare they? How dare they change their pattern and steal Chrysoberyl from them?

"Calm down, Alexandrite. You're cracking," Rutile said strictly. Alexandrite ignored them, letting the rage bubble in them.

A huge hand was placed on their head and they slumped, looking up to see Adamant smile kindly at them.

Their lower lip trembled and they started to cry out, their body shaking and cracking as they curled and screamed into their knees.

Adamant hoisted them up into his arms and carried them away from the medical bay.

It was nothing like Chrysoberyl's hold and Alexandrite only cried harder.

They wanted their partner back.

* * *

"The reason I was reluctant in putting you in battles was for your condition."

Alexandrite stared at Adamant with dead eyes. "What condition?"

"Your hair turned red and you seemed to go into an auto mode set on destruction. I thought that you had it under control but after that last battle… I apologize for being late. The blame lies with me."

"Huh…" They didn't react much, eyes slowly gazing away to stare at the skies behind Adamant-sensei.

Clear skies.

Chrysoberyl shone so beautifully on sun-filled days. Looking like a small sun with their honey colored hair.

An annoyingly calm smile. Asking them if they were okay.

"Alexandrite."

The gem reluctantly turned their eyes back to Sensei.

He looked grim. "You're no longer on patrol duty."

How ironic.

* * *

"I'm not that much in the library and I'm the librarian," Lapis commented, tapping a book against Alexandrite's temple. "Get out."

Alexandrite's hand swatted the book and the gem yawned as their sat up, rubbing their eyes. "What do you want, book maniac?"

"You to leave. You have been here for ten days straight. I don't think you even changed clothing," Lapis raised a brow. "Are you trying to turn me into a caretaker?"

"You aren't already?"

A book cracked on their head. "Hey!"

"You didn't break so don't whine."

Alexandrite glared at the amusingly smirking Lapis. "I hate you."

"Likewise, nerd. Now out."

"Yes, yes…" The turquoise gem hobbled out of the library, clutching sheets of papers to their chest.

* * *

"I'm getting it… I think…" Alexandrite mumbled, their pencil leaving a black line in its wake. Moments later, they raised the pencil and nodded. "So it _was_ different."

Two drawings. Two sunspots. One was the normal one and the other was the second sunspot that stole Chrysoberyl.

They ran a hand through their hair. "Why the change of tactics? For thousands of years they remained the same tactic yet now…"

Was it to steal Chrysoberyl from them?

Their fingers clenched on their hair and they growled, their other hand clutching on the table. They cheated! How dare they!?

They freed their fists and slammed them on the table, breaking it to two. They screamed as they threw one half to the wall and grabbed their sword, slashing at the rest of the table and the papers.

 __Chrysoberyl tried to swing the sword only to stumble and nearly impale Alexandrite. The older gem laughed while their partner apologized and checked on them._

 _"Why focus so much on my attacks? Your style should be more piercing, not slashing."_

 _Fox eyes crinkled. "I want to dance with you, Alecki."_

 _"WHA- Stop saying such embarrassing stuff! You'll give diamond bad ideas!" Alexandrite blushed, swatting at the chuckling Chrysoberyl.__

"Alexa—"

The sword came to rest in front of Peridot's face. Alexandrite panted, the rage filling them slowly spilling out.

Peridot smiled warmly, gently placing a finger at the tip and lowering the sword. Alexandrite dropped the sword and fell onto their knees.

"I can't handle it anymore…" Alexandrite confessed, bracing their hands on the ground, trembling. "I just want to be taken to the moon. At least there I could see Chrysoberyl again."

Peridot knelt before them and gently hugged the turquoise head, knowing fully well of Alexandrite's higher hardness.

Unlike Chrysoberyl.

Unlike their better half.

Alexandrite whimpered. "Why did they have two sunspots? Why did they have to cheat? Why did they take Chrysoberyl? I can't do it. I want to stop existing. It hurts too much."

Peridot, the only one to understand them, patted their hair, not saying a word while Alexandrite cried and mumbled and screamed, letting the gem vent.

After a long time, Alexandrite slumped against Peridot, too exhausted to continue. Peridot then picked a paper from the floor and pressed it to the shaking hands. "What were you trying to do?"

"Trying to see the difference…" Alexandrite grumbled. "Bigger and a heavy chain."

Peridot hummed. "How about trying to learn more about the sunspots?"

Turquoise eyes blinked and looked up in confusion. The yellow-green gem shrugged, eyes weary. "That way we'll know what to expect and less people would be taken off guard, which means saving more gems."

"…Oh."

* * *

Alexandrite took a stroll outside, being pushed outside by Lapis and Peridot to get sunlight.

They sulked. It had been four years since Chrysoberyl had been taken from them. It was too soon to go back to the sunshine. They just wanted to return to the comforting darkness of the library—

A familiar dread rose in their chest and the gem spun in place, eyes widening at the sight of a sunspot forming.

Crap, they had no sword. They had to go inform Sensei…

But the light was too strong.

It was really bright here…

They couldn't see anything…

Honey locks fluttered before them.

Chryso—

 **DESTROY!**

Red exploded.

A loud scream was ripped from their throat as they were engulfed by red.

* * *

The red fog dissipated only after what felt like eons, and Alexandrite leaned on a tree that appeared out of nowhere, staring at their hands that somehow lacked any of the powder and so was smooth turquoise.

A fallen arrow rested next to them and they picked it up, inspecting it.

It was glowing too brightly… they sighed as the arrow dissipated, slowly pushing themselves from the tree and limping back to the school.

What had happened? Where did the sunspot disappear to? Why did everything hurt so badly?

Why were the Lunarians so bright?

Their feet dragged them over to what seemed to be a cliff. They stood at the edge, staring down to the crashing waves turning pink from the sunset, faintly remembering Adamant's ban.

 __"You can get crushed to dust by the waves so no entering the sea with no permission."_

 _"Yes, Sensei~" All the gems echoed and Adamant nodded, pleased.__

Turn to dust, huh?

Sounds perfect to them. Perhaps that way they could sleep forever—

"Who are you?"

One raised leg returned to the ground and Alexandrite barely managed to tear their eyes away from the hypnotizing waves, fixating them at the nuisance that stopped their plan.

An unfamiliar gem.

A pebble?

No, their eyes were too old to be new.

And why did they seem to be glowing as well in the descending darkness? A lunarian gem?

Now that would be hysterical.

"I could ask the same," Alexandrite sighed. "I'm almost two thousand years old and I haven't seen you before."

The other gem, hair deep red and eyes filled with melancholy, shrugged. "I'd rather not be seen."

Now that's odd. But sounded so familiar… they were sure they knew this gem from somewhere… "Why not?"

The red gem gestured to little gray colored blobs floating around them. "Mercury."

And suddenly it dawned on Alexandrite.

The gem born the same year as Diamond. It was a rare occurrence for two gems to be born the same year, only bettered by Amethyst's twin birth two centuries later.

The gem that was pushed into the night because of their poison.

The complete opposite from Diamond.

"Cinnabar?" Alexandrite asked.

They received a nod then a glare. "So who are you?"

"Alexandrite."

"…Chrysoberyl's partner."

Alexandrite flinched. Cinnabar didn't push, the reaction confirming their statement. The red gem folded their arms and frowned. "Why are you here during the night?"

A shrug. "I don't know. A sunspot appeared and suddenly it disappeared and I just wandered until I got here."

Cinnabar eyed them and then rubbed the bridge of their nose, beginning to walk away. "The fall from this cliff won't shatter anyone. Especially a high hardness gem like you. Don't give Rutile a harder job."

Alexandrite stiffened. Were they that transparent? "So what should I do? How can I live on?"

"I'm not the person to ask. I barely exist as well…" The red gem muttered, disappearing into the falling darkness. Alexandrite stared at the dark night slowly being filled by stars.

The full moon rose and rose until it was high in the sky.

Alexandrite didn't feel tired for some reason.

Their hand rose, trying to grasp the moon. Trying to take a hold of Chrysoberyl.

Their reason to live.

The moon then descended, far far away. Alexandrite fell onto their knees, head tilted towards the skies, arms limp at their sides.

And that's how Peridot found them two days later, covered with honey-winged butterflies.

Covered with Chrysoberyl's color.

* * *

Somehow, without agreeing on it, Alexandrite became the person to go to whenever a sunspot appeared that seemed out of the ordinary.

The turquoise gem sighed as they wrote down the recounting of Bentonite's and Euclase's fight, drawing the sunspot.

It was a similar one to the one they had fought that day, they noted darkly.

Euclase, one of the rare gems older than Alexandrite, smiled warmly. "Your paper about that sunspot had saved us. I nearly got caught by the chain but then I remembered your report and jumped away from it. You're doing a great job, Alecki."

If once a time they would have glowed at the praise, Alexandrite only nodded now while they jotted down additional notes.

It was only to keep other gems from being taken.

And to find clues on how to get back Chrysoberyl. Alexandrite had a sinking suspicion that the Lunarians were starting to get bolder.

And gems were really good at fighting. It was only natural that soon they'll somehow use that to their sick advantage.

Alexandrite would use that to their own advantage instead.

They'll get Chrysoberyl back even if it would destroy them.

Even if it means fighting the Lunarians again and again.

Even if it means losing themselves.

* * *

The face reflecting from the water was ugly. The powder had worn away to reveal patches of turquoise surface. Their eyes had cracks surrounding them, the orbs themselves seemed dull. Would probably be the fault of them not spending a lot of time in the sunlight.

They weren't important. Getting Chrysoberyl back was important. Their crumbling body was nothing.

"You know. Chrysoberyl would not have liked it."

Dead turquoise eyes looked up from the water bowl to gaze on Ghost. The white haired gem smiled their mysterious smile and sat next to them on the bench. "Lapis needs someone to look after them since at times they would forget to. Chrysoberyl was that for you."

"I'm fine," Alexandrite spat and sighed, pushing the bowl away from them and burying their face in their hands, shards falling from their weakened body and hitting the floor with soft clinks. "I'm just tired."

"Go to the sun."

"Too bright. I don't want to turn crazy again."

"The Lunarians turn your hair red, not the sunlight."

"…Are you sure you're not Lapis in disguise?"

Ghost chuckled softly, looking frailer than usual. "Lapis needs help seeing their needs. Help them by taking care of yourself."

Alexandrite sighed. "You won't let it go."

Ghost smiled.

A sigh. "Fine. Fine. Where's Lapis?"

"Playing trivia with Euclase."

Alexandrite snorted. "What's the score?"

Ghost stood up. "Two thousand thirty one and three thousand two in favor of Lapis."

"…I'm speechless," Alexandrite cracked a chuckle, blinking when more shards fell. "I'm going to get scolded again…"

"Better get it over with." Ghost picked up the fallen shards in a small cloth and gave it to Alexandrite, gently guiding them to the library.

Euclase and Lapis looked up from their cards when Ghost got Alexandrite to walk to the table, the gem nearly merging with the darkness for how dull they had become.

"Alecki," Euclase smiled, as if seeing the broken gem wasn't jarring, and stood up. Gentle hands guided them to the table. "Want to join us? Lapis is cheating again."

"You're just making excuses to make this game more interesting," Lapis said amusingly, scooting to the side to give room to Alexandrite. "Besides, Alexandrite would bring sarcasm into the table, not brain."

Was Lapis trying to egg them on? That's unusual. Were they that miserable looking? They made a broken smile and shrugged, their inclusions ringing unpleasantly.

"I'm just a Lunarian maniac. If anything, I'll bring ruin to the game."

Lapis laughed. Euclase snorted.

Well, sarcasm did work, it seemed.

Perhaps… they needed to step back.

They won't make progress if they would crumble. They needed to keep living for Chrysoberyl.

They needed to stay strong for them.

"Wait for me just a bit longer, Pebble."

* * *

They sighed in bliss as they soaked in the sunlight, the wind brushing their surface and smoothing their hair back.

"Alright. Now for some information gathering," They grinned and looked at the frightened orange gem standing before them. "Tell me everything."

Zircon shook in their place. "P-please don't eat me."

Laughter sounded next to them. Yellow diamond held their mid-section as they tried to rein in their giggles. "Don't worry about this maniac, Zircon. Just tell them and they'll leave you alone."

Alexandrite smirked in response and thrust a paper in Zircon's face. "It was the new type, right? Right?"

Zircon nodded frantically. "The one with the fog. B-but the moment the chain failed, it was easy to take them down."

"Anything unusual? Something seemed wrong?"

Zircon furrowed their brows. "Unusual… well, the Sundries seemed to have a strange new action… They threw petals at us as they appeared. It felt ominous…"

"Did they hurt you?"

"Not at all… but it felt like a greeting… they were pink like themselves and disappeared when the sunspot was taken down."

"Huh…" Alexandrite jotted that down. "I'll see if I can find anything about flowers on the moon. Maybe it's a poison so try not to touch them."

"Roger," Zircon said but Alexandrite was already walking away, deep in thought.

Petals, huh?

A provocation or an attempt of peace? An attack or simply a ritual?

They needed more information.

Perhaps they're getting closer to finding Chrysoberyl.

"Wait for me, Pebble," They smiled at the skies, feeling hope for the first time in two decades.

* * *

A new report.

Heliodor tipped arrows.

Just as they had thought. The Lunarians begun using their own partners against them.

Fingers clutched the bowl holding Heliodor's shards, wishing in a sudden ugly selfishness that the yellow color would have been more honey colored, that those shards would have been Chrysoberyl's instead of Heliodor's.

They shook their head. They shouldn't think that way. This new development just showed that their theory had been correct.

They just need to hope that they'll send Chrysoberyl soon.

They'll use the Lunarians' tactics against them.

That or that they'll go to the moon personally.

As if that would ever happen...

* * *

They climbed blindly onto the soft cloud, clutching Yellow's hand and feeling the cloth covering their eyes.

They were going to the moon. They were going to find Chrysoberyl soon.

At last.

At long last.

* * *

They fell onto their knees, staring at the gem dust surrounding them for miles.

And shattered.

* * *

 **please review this fic. I want to know what this story had made you feel ^^ I would appreciate your comments very much~**

 **P.s. gems dont shed tears. But they cry. So i tried to show them crying without using tears. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **p.s.s. changed pawns to sundries since that's how Alexandrite calls them. sorry for the mistake**


End file.
